Eternity Dreams
by Sakudlpm
Summary: Cap 4 Arriba! Shaoran aun no regresa y nuevos peligros han comenzado a presentarse, incluso aparece un hermano perdido!...ya nada es igual, y no todos saldrán ilesos de esta historia.... Mal Summary! pero estoy de regreso con un nuevo capi, lean!...SS
1. Prólogo

AVISO: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a las chicas CLAMP, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines lucrativos, solo para entretener.

FanFic. "Sueños Eternos."

Prologo

Por: Sakuradlpm

-**diálogos**-

-**GRITOS**-

"_pensamientos"_

"_**conciencia"**_

ah!, si, y éstos (N/A:) son los lokos comentarios de la autora

**----- Eternity Dreams -----**

(SS) Sueños Eternos (ET)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Hace muchos años, sus antepasados, vivieron su historia, cada uno separado por su destino, muertos por una razón, vivos por la eternidad juntos… cada uno unido por una misma razón: amarse… ¿por qué debe repetirse? Por qué simplemente no están juntos?…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(SS)

Era una de tantas aldeas destruidas…. Consumidas por la ira del mago más poderoso de la época: CLOW. Es raro como cambian las cosas de un momento a otro...antes, este mago era amigo de todos, ayudaba siempre que podía…. Y era feliz haciéndolo, pero…… un día todo cambió, simplemente….. Cambió… y sorprendió a todos anunciando su próximo matrimonio con Nadeshico Shisuka.

**-dime porque… ¿realmente es necesario? - **preguntó una joven de largo cabello castaño, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a un joven de cabello color chocolate.

**-tu lo sabes también como yo… es inútil…**

**-¿porqué debe ser así? **

**-**_**él **_**es muy fuerte... muy poderoso…**

**-y si uniéramos nuestro poder? … tal vez… ...Podríamos luchar…**

**-es inútil…ya no podemos… …tú estás muy cansada, y a mí me duele verte sufrir… nuestras vidas se han consumido...ha destrozado nuestros sueños… es como si todos se unieran en una misma causa… separarnos… CLOW…**

**-a mi no me importan los demás… solo me importas tú! Ya estoy cansada de luchar por un destino incierto…**

**-un destino que no puede ser… por alguna razón… no debemos estar juntos… **

**-pero, yo solo quiero estar contigo… y no me importa si para eso debo renunciar a mi magia, al mundo… a la vida… yo quiero estar contigo!!!**

**-estás segura de que renunciarías a todo solo por mi?**

**-mas que segura… yo te amo Xiong!!**

**-y yo a ti mi querida Nadeshico…**

**-y tú?... dejarías todo por mi?** – por un momento sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, parecían temer.

**-pero¿qué pregunta es esa? Claro que lo dejaría todo… con tal de estar a tu lado…** - dijo mirándola con sus profundos y seguros ojos ámbar, haciendo desaparecer ese temor infundado..

**-estoy segura de que, si no es en este mundo, será en otro, y si no, en otro universo, en otra dimensión, no me importa donde, solo quiero poder estar contigo… para siempre… no importa donde…**

**-yo estaré contigo siempre… no me alejaré de ti… te cuidaré y si es necesario daré la vida por ti…**

Lo que ellos sentían… era deseo de estar uno con el otro… sin saber que les depararía el futuro… era tanto su sentimiento en ese momento, que no podían expresarlo con palabras… lentamente acercándose… cada uno viendo la expresión de amor del otro… lentamente… cubriendo sus bocas una con la otra… dándose su último beso… un beso que nunca olvidarían… el beso que los separaría en vida, uniéndolos en la muerte…

**-porqué? Porqué no **_**lo quieres**_**? Que tiene Hichido que no tenga **_**él**_ - Un hombre estaba de pie viendo a Nadeshico con expresión de odio. de rencor. de ¿tristeza?. una mirada tan llena de sentimientos, pero a la vez tan vacía.

**-D… Drye… no… que haces aquí?...** – esa voz. esa voz era la única que la hacía temer de tal forma hasta hacerla caer.

**-¿qué que hago aquí¿tu qué crees que hago aquí???? Estoy contemplando como TE BESAS CON… CON ÉL!!!!!** – dijo explotando al fin, mirando con asco al mencionado – **mientras CLOW te busca desesperadamente! **

**-Xiong!! Se llama Xiong y es mi… mi…**

**-soy su prometido!!! y ya no dejaré que la manipules otra vez!!**- dijo poniéndose enfrente de su "novia" a modo de protección

**-como te atreves a desafiar a Clow!**

**-ya no te escondas tras **_**el**_

**-NO me provoques!!!!!! **

**-por favor Drye, por favor déjame vivir en paz…-** dijo, mientras estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

**- NO! Tu tienes que ser de **_**él**_

**- no te metas en lo que no te importa! entiende que ella **_**no lo quiere**_–Xiong trataba de proteger a _su_ Nadeshico en vano.- **Me quiere a mi!...**

……………………………

-**NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! XIONG!!!!!** – ya no se escuchaba nada más. solo aquel grito, aquel tan desgarrador que hubiera hecho temer a cualquier oyente.

Dos personas se despiertan exaltadas, después de haber visto algo que pudo ser un sueño… algo que pudo ser un sentimiento encontrado…las dos separadas por la distancia, pero unidas por su mismo deseo de estar juntos… sus ojos verdes se encontraban en la oscuridad, deseando inconscientemente poder volver a ver a cierto castaño… …aquel chico que también buscaba en lo profundo de su oscura habitación, como si se encontrara escondida cierta ojiverde… los dos buscando una misma razón para esa pesadilla…

**- mi querido Shaoran…**

**- mi pequeña Sakura…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

…**simple… por _él_…y es quien los separa… esa persona no quiere dejar ir lo que podría ser su salvación……pero ¿por qué pagar por algo que no cometieron?...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN DEL PRÓLOGO

N/A:

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! como están???? bueno, pues aquí les dejo el prologo de una historia que llevo tiempo escribiendo¿Como les parece? espero que si les guste, y si es así, me agradaría q me lo dijjesesn, para así poder seguir escribiendola, y subiendo los capítulos que siguen. se aceptan REVIEWS, comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones, saludos, sugerencias, reclamos, amenasas... de todo, simpre y cuando sea constructivo!!!!!

Gracias por leerme!!! Sakura-dlpm se despide!!!!


	2. Cap 1 Conociendo

AVISO: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a las chicas CLAMP

FanFic. "Sueños Eternos."

Cap. 1

Por: Sakuradlpm

-**diálogos**-

-**GRITOS**-

"_pensamientos"_

"_**conciencia"**_

Ah!, si, y éstos (N/A:) son los locos comentarios de la autora

**----- Eternity Dreams -----**

(SS) **Sueños Eternos** (ET)

(ET)

-----

_-"…por qué debo hacer lo mismo? Por que lo tengo que repetir?_

_MALDITO DESTINO!!!! Por que tengo que pagar por el error que Clow cometió? ¿Por qué? …no quiero ser esa persona la que los separe… si su destino es estar juntos, ¿por qué tengo que intervenir? Yo simplemente quiero estar con mi amada… con mi adorada Tomoyo… yo no quiero tener a sakura… no quiero ser yo el que la separe de su destino!… ¿por qué Clow? ¿por qué? ¿por qué querías tener a sakura? ¿por qué tengo que cometer tu mismo error?"-_

- Eriol? estás bien?

-----

(Hong-Kong)

**- no **– shaoran estaba enojado, preocupado por la decisión tan repentina de su madre…-** no voy a permitir que me manejes a tu antojo madre!**

**- no te pregunté si querías o no, ya he dicho que te casarás en un mes,**- Leran Li, una señora alta de complexión delgada y con expresión muy seria y amenazante respondía al enojo de su único hijo varón…- **y no discutas más, **

**- pero…**

**- es todo!!**

**- no! Y esta vez no te obedeceré! Yo te he seguido durante años! No voy a permitir que me arruines la vida!**

**- arruinarte la vida? Pero si tu prometida es descendiente del segundo clan más poderoso y fuerte de China **(N/A: el más fuerte es el Clan Li)

**- claro que me arruinarías la vida! Te parece poco que me quieras casar a los 17 años, con alguien que no amo, mucho menos conozco???**

**- es lo mejor para ti! Lo mejor para los Li…**

**- lo vez? A ti solo te importa el clan y lo que vallan a decir las personas…**- Shaoran se empezaba a frustrar, sabiendo que el enojo de su madre y su orgullo podrían llegar muy lejos- **pues no, no me voy a casar.**

**- ¿acaso tu no quieres lo mejor para ti?**

**- pues claro que lo quiero, y lo mejor para mi es Sakura!**

**- no te atrevas a desafiarme!**

**- ¿o qué? ¿ella te parece poca cosa?**

**- esa chiquilla débil y tonta, claro que es poca cosa para ti!**

**- pues te equivocas, ella no es tonta, mucho menos débil, te recuerdo que ella es la maestra de las cartas y una excelente hechicera…**

**- pues si tanto la quieres, ¿por qué estás aquí en china?**

Estas palabras fueron suficientes… para hacerlo pensar…suficientes para hacerle entender… que había fallado…

"…_es verdad… si tanto la quiero… QUÉ DIABLOS ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ??!!! Yo debería estar con ella ¡en Japón!"_ **"**_**¡le has fallado a Sakura!**_**"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Inglaterra)

**-por favor Nakuru,**

**-pero Eriol, estás seguro?**

**- claro que lo estoy, para deshacerme de esta maldición debo ir a Japón…**- respondió un chico alto, de ojos azules, ocultos tras unas gafas, pero que claramente reflejaban que estaba asustado y a la vez preocupado…- **¿ya está listo el equipaje?**

**-si… ya está… - **decía una chica bastante bonita de cabellos castaños y largos, de ojos del mismo tono **– pero no encuentro a lindo spi…**

**-ME LLAMO ESPINEL-SUN!! – **dijo rápidamente una especie de gatito negro alado.

**-tranquilos, no peleen, vamonos ya…**- dijo fría y cortadamente, dando a entender que no iba a soportar las discusiones de sus guardianes, no hoy – **debemos llegar antes que **_**él**_**… ya el piloto nos está esperando afuera en el jet.**

**-y estás seguro de que te desharás de...**

**-eso espero, **- dijo interrumpiendo a la chica- **pues aunque yo soy su reencarnación no quiere decir que deba pasar por lo mismo que el ¿cierto?**

**-pues talvez tengas razón…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Preparatoria de Tomoeda, salón de clases)

**-hola Tomoyo!**

**-hola sakura, hoy llegaste temprano -**

**-etto… si, es que quería contarte algo…**

**te escucho**

**- mira, lo que pasa es que anoche soñé algo muy raro… y creo que shaoran soñó lo mismo…**

**- Shaoran? Como puedes saber que soñó lo mismo que tu?**

**- yo… no lo sé... Simplemente lo presiento, pero sentí como si alguien estuviera contando una historia… como si se estuviera repitiendo… **

**- ¿y?**

**- pues lo raro es que sentí como si fuera Eriol.**

**- Eriol?? **

**- si… pero por alguna razón, al despertar, me sentí preocupada, como si ya hubiera vivido eso… como si ya supiera lo que va a pasar…**

**-¿lo que va a pasar? ¿ a qué te refieres con eso?**

**- no lo sé… simplemente tengo un mal presentimiento…**

**- pero, **

**-tu sabes que tengo predicciones en mis sueños, y además este pareció… tan real…** -al recordar el sueño, sakura se estremeció, sintió nuevamente como el miedo la recorría.-**pero…**

**-en eso tienes razón, pero no todos tus sueños son predicciones ¿cierto?**

**- no, no fue solo un sueño… fue Eriol…**

-----

"_Eriol? Eriol? por qué Eriol? porqué tengo que sufrir por ti?... en tus ultimas cartas me dices que me extrañas, me dices que me quieres, que deseas verme, pero tanto a ti como a mi nos es imposible viajar… es un amor a distancia… no sabes como me gustaría poder volver a ver tus ojos… ver tu sonrisa… ¿por qué?" _

-----

**-Tomoyo? Tomoyo!?**

**-ah?**

**-que pasó? estás bien?**

**-yo? A si, claro -**

**-es que de pronto te desmayaste**

**-qué? Yo? – **dijo mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba recostada en el suelo, con muchos alumnos alrededor

**-buenos días, siéntense por favor…**- El profesor de historia acababa de entrar al salón, encontrándose con…- **señorita Daidoji! Se encuentra usted bien? **(N/A: historia: Puaj!)

**-ah claro, profesor, yo… yo solo…** - trataba levantarse con ayuda de sakura mientras hablaba entre cortadamente

**-Tomoyo solo se cayó, pero creo que ya está bien,**- a decir verdad, la que sacaba de los apuros a sakura era Tomoyo, pero si en esta ocasión era la misma Tomoyo la que necesitaba ayuda, ¿qué hacer? pues había que ayudarla… no querría que se le llevaran a la enfermería, no hasta que le contara que pasó- **¿verdad?**

**-ah, si, claro sakura, yo solo, me… me caí…**

**-bueno, si no pasó nada, hagan el favor de sentarse ya, tenemos una clase pendiente… **(N/A: que geniecito!!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Aeropuerto de Hong-Kong)

-**el vuelo con destino a Japón saldrá en 5 minutos, todos los pasajeros favor de abordar el avión número 7 en el andén correspondiente…**- una voz resonaba en todo el aeropuerto, sobresaltando a un chico…

**-¡! 5 minutos… sakura… espera un poco más….** _"Solo un poco…"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**-…Han pasado 5 años desde aquella vez… desde que sakura le declaró su amor a shaoran… 5 años desde que crearon cierta carta… …la carta que cambiaría el destino de todas las personas que alguna vez tuvieron algo que ver con los ya mayores ex-cardcaptor.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Preparatoria de Tomoeda, patio)

**-pero entonces, que pasó? – **preguntaba insistente por tercera vez en la tarde la chica de ojos esmeralda.

**-pues… - **y la amatista seguía sin contestar.

**-¿?**

**-cuando mencionaste a Eriol… yo…**

**-eh?**

**-si, fue lo último que escuché…**

**-o sea que…**

**-me trajo muchos recuerdos…**

**-recuerdos?**

**-olvídalo, no dije nada…**

**-aja si como no…¬¬ - **dijo sarcásticamente tratando de que su amiga le contara todo.

**-enserio**

**-mmm, hay algo que quería preguntarte hace tiempo…**

**-que?**

**-tu tienes alguna relación con Eriol?**

**-pues… O-O''' jeje, esteeeee….**

**-si?**

**-a… a de…decir verdad…** - trataba de disimularlo, pero era imposible guardar su mayor secreto. a su mejor amiga. y menos si tartamudeaba tanto- **s…si**

**-lo sabía!!! **(Saltando de alegría) **lo sabía!!! Son novios ¿verdad?**

**-este…**-ahora si estaba metida en un callejón sin salida, ¿Cómo mentirle a su mejor amiga?- **pues… si**

**-esa es una fantástica noticia!!!**

**- jejeje… je… creo que ya me tengo que ir… a… a coro!, si al ensayo del coro! **– dijo torpemente tratando de salir de ahí… lo más pronto- **adiós**

- **mmmm ¬¬** - no podía hacer nada... no ahora que su amiga estaba corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia "coro"- **ja! Y ahora yo que hago???**

**- Saku!!!... SAKURA!!!**

**- hoe? Quien… AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Suéltame!!!**- sakura trataba de liberarse de su captor, que la tenía abrazada de la cintura sin posibilidad de safarse – **suéltame ¿no oyes?!!**

**- o, vamos saku, no te enojes** – decía el chico mientras la giraba rápido pero delicadamente de modo que se vieran, aún con las manos en la cintura de la chica – **soy yo **

**- por que haces eso? me asustaste!** – decía mientras trataba de quitarse las manos de su "amigo" de encima. – **qué quieres?**

**- como que, que quiero? **– dijo viéndola con sus profundos ojos ámbar, poniendo una mueca de protesta – **No puedo saludar a mi novia?**

**- pero "Kenny"...**

**- pero?**

**- ash!! Ya te dije que no soy tu novia**

**- no? Creo que no pensabas eso ayer….** – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente (N/A: jaja, no piensen mal.)

**- ayer??? – **preguntó inocentemente… hasta que se acordó de "aquel incidente" – **ash! Ayer solo estaba un poco… como decirlo… mal**

**- mal? Pues yo no opino eso… a mí me pareció que estabas muuuy bien –** dijo sonriendo aún más malévolamente – **además… a ti también te gustó **(N/A: jeje, antes de matarme sigan leyendo -')

**- pero como puedes pensar que a mi me gustó!!!! QUE ASCO!!!**

**- por favor saku, no me digas que…**

**- Kenshin Takishiru!!! **(N/A: auch!!)** no me digas saku!!! **– dijo ya visiblemente alterada, con el simple hecho de haberlo llamado por su nombre completo…-** En primera, SOY SAKURA! NO "SAKU"!!!, y no, te recuerdo que en esos momentos yo estaba.. algo. digamos pasada de copas ok? – **dijo, bueno gritó, llamando la atención de los alumnos cercanos a ellos – **y no por voluntad propia**

**- mmm aja…**

**- no me interrumpas! – **volvió a gritar, más alterada** – en segunda le pusieron algo a mi bebida! Y en tercera solo fue un beso!!!!! Eso, UN BESO y nada más! – **dijo dándose media vuelta y caminando fuerte y segura hacia la cafetería de la escuela.

(N/A: jaja, que creyeron??)

-** está bien, está bien, yo te ofrecí la copa, te insistí y para quitarme de encima aceptaste, lo admito, fue mi plan, pero no te enojes ¿si? **– dijo el chico pelinegro caminando al lado de la chica, tratando de mantenerle el paso, logrando que la chica se detuviera y lo encarara de nuevo.

**-aja, y ya que admitiste todo esto, vas a dejar de decir que soy tu novia? **– dijo sakura viéndolo como lo hacía usualmente: fría y determinada.

**- pero… -** empezó a decir el chico, visiblemente indignado - **¿entonces estás diciendo que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo?** – dijo volviendo a cambiar su semblante, pasando al que solía usar solo con la chica que estaba delante de si.

-_ "por qué la vida es tan cruel??, por qué? Odio esa mirada.. Tan dulce. tan. tan. de el. ¿por qué me lo recuerda tanto esa mirada?? ¿por qué me tiene que perseguir? Ya han pasado 5 años, 5 malditos años, ¿por qué me tiene que seguir atormentando?... y sin embargo.."_ _**"adoras que te vea así"**_ _"Adoro que kenny me vea así…. No,! no es cierto, No adoro que me vea así..."_ _**"admítelo"**_ _"no, no me puede gustar… ¡no!"_ _**"tanto tu como yo sabemos que te encanta esa mirada, en primera por te recuerda a Li y en segunda por te ve exactamente como lo hacía el…"**_ – se dijo así misma provocando que kenny pensara mal, pues para el, ese silencio podría significar muchas cosas, pero nunca que estuviera pensando en Shaoran Li, el alumno de primaria que siempre le ganó en todo, incluso con sakura, el alumno que, al regresar a Hong-Kong, sin saberlo, le había dejado todo el camino libre, y solo a el, tomando en cuenta que también era descendiente de una familia de magos.

**- eso es un si? O un no?**

**- pues…yo… - **empezó a decir la chica ya confundida, ahora con la mirada triste, confundida…. Llena de… ¿odio?

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO**


	3. Ojos Azules

Hola a todos!!! Como están???, pues yo aqui, con el capi 2!!! Y aunque está corto, está dedicado a la linda pareja ET¡¡disfrútenlo!!

AVISO: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a las chicas CLAMP

FanFic. "Sueños Eternos."

Cap. 2: Ojos azules

Por: Sakura-dlpm

-**diálogos**-

-**GRITOS**-

"_pensamientos"_

_"__**conciencia**__"_

_.../ telepatía /... _Por esta ocasión las letras que estén en _cursiva_ y entre diagonales, van a ser conversaciones por telepatía ¿OK?

Ah!, si, y éstos (N/A:) son los locos comentarios de la autora

**----- Eternity Dreams -----**

(SS) **Sueños Eternos** (ET)

(ET)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-**no puedo estar así**

**-tranquilízate, ya solo faltan 3horas y media**- decía una chica desde su asiento

**-3 horas y media???!!!!!! Y así quieres q me calme??? Estás loca Nakuru, Ash! pero q pregunta es esa! claro q lo estás!!! **- volvíó a decir -gritar**-jajajajaja, tranquilo..."eriol"...jajajajajjajajaja**

**- no te burles!!!!!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**-donde estará????, no tengo tiempo para jugar!... por lo visto, estos años no han pasado en vano... pero... ¿por qué mantendrá oculta su presencia???**

**-eriol???**

**-... **_"q?? quien me...?..." _- pensó el chico oji-azul

**-eres tu??? eriol??? **- volvía a preguntar una chica pelinegra

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**-bueno, entonces como Quieres q te diga??? - dijo la chica alegremente, para luego sonreír pícaramente, y volver a hablar- Lindo Eriol????**

**-NOOOOOOOO!!!!no te atrevas a llamarme así Nakuru akisuki!!!!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-----FLASH-BACK-----

-hace mucho que no te veía tan feliz hija

-hay mamá... es que estoy muy feliz!!!!

-jajaja, se ve...pero... a que hora llega el príncipe azul???

-príncipe azul?? hay mamá, es solo eriol, y va a llegar como en...10 minutos

-bueno, pero cuando llegue, lo pasas a la sala, por que quiero hablar con el

-mamá!

-bueno, bueno, solo lo voy a saludar

-ya te dije que es mi amigo, un viejo conocido, estudió conmigo en la primaria, y cada vez que viene a Japón me visita

-esta bien hija te creo, pero...

-mamá, no va a pasar nada, solo vamos a ir al cine y al parque y...

DING-DONG

-debe ser el!!!! yo.. yo voy a abrir

-espera hija, si sigues saltando así, vas a arruinar tu peinado...

-----FIN-FLASH-BACK-----

**-nunca me dijiste que fueras a venir... bueno, si, pero no en estas fechas**

**-...Tomoyo... yo...**

**-ya se, no me digas... querías que fuera sorpresa!!!!!!**

**-...**

**-eriol???**

**-...lo que pasa... es que fue un viaje...imprevisto**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Ruby Moon!!!! ya déjame de molestar!!!**

**-Eriol! **- dijo alarmada la chica - **se supone q no debes llamarme así, no en público **- dijo observando a las personas que había cerca de ellos, la mayoría buscando a sus amigos o familiares entre los pasajeros de algunos vuelos. - **además, "el" se puede enojar**

-**entonces, si no quieres que nuestro am... que "el" **- se corrigió - **se enoje, ya déjame de molestar.**

-**oye, no es esa la chica Li??**

**-si, creo...se parece...espera!!! si es ella!**

**- eso significa que shaoran Li también está aquí!**

**-si, debemos informarle a...**

**-eriol??? eriol hirawizawa??? **- interrumpió saludando la chica pelinegra

**-donde? ... ah... esteeeeeee si, soy yo.**

**-que gusto de verte!!! hay!! disculpa mis modales, soy Li Meiling¿me recuerdas? nos conocimos en la junta de concilios, hace 2 años.**

**-ah, si es verdad.**

**-mucho gusto, soy... **- empezó a decir Nakuru, pero...

**-ella es Nakuru akizuki **- dijo una voz detrás de ella

-**disculpe**? - dijo la nombrada

-**yo la conozco, su nombre es Nakuru akizuki **- dijo dirigiéndose al chico

-**yukito???**

**-hola, tu...tu no eres... **- empezó a decir, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba ahí, pero acordándose de la otra chica ahí presente - **hola "Eriol"**

**-buenas noches joven Tsukishiru **(N/A: se escribe así????)- dijo el chico cortésmente

**-llámame yukito, spinel**

**-por favor yuki, no lo llames así en público**- dijo la guardiana señalando a la pelinegra con la mirada

**-holaaaa!!! sigo aquí!!!! me pueden explicar que pasa aquí??? por que te llamó spinel?? quien es spinel???**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-**y entonces, cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?? y en donde? y...**

**-tomoyo**

**-eh?**

**-perdóname, de verdad, no sabes lo duro que esto es para mi...**

**-que pasa?**

**-tomoyo...lamento que te enteres de este modo pero...** -empezó a decir el chico de gafas y ojos azules

-**tomoyo! **- interrumpió una chica castaña, saludando alegremente

**-ah!, hola sakura, ya viste...? **- empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por eriol que, al escuchar el nombre de sakura, se paró inmediatamente del asiento en el que se encontraba.

**-hola sakura, yo...**

**-Eriol... Eriol??? **- dijo empezando a marearse...era como un presentimiento...un mal presentimiento... mientras unas extrañas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza...unas que ya había visto no hace mucho...

-----FLASH-BACK-----

se encontraba de pie, pero era como si flotara... en un inmenso espacio totalmente negro...no se veía nada... nada excepto ella...al parecer eso no la asustaba, por lo menos no lo estaba hasta que oía otra vez ese grito... ese grito que tantas noches la había despertado... ese que tanto la asustaba... ese que tanto odiaba oír, y el mismo que la hacía sentir un profundo y doloroso odio...un odio hacia...Eriol...

-----FIN-FLASH-BACK-----

-**hola eriol **- dijo tranquilamente la ojiverde

**-sakura estás bien**? - dijo preocupada su amiga, ya que hace tiempo que no la veía así...

**-si, tomoyo, estoy bien, no te preocupes, y... que estás haciendo aquí en Japón??? **

**-yo... yo vine... por un asunto muy importante que debo resolver... **... _/ por favor, por favor sakura, no me hagas decir nada que lastime a tomoyo... espera a que se valla... / ..._

-** y vas a estar mucho tiempo aquí??? - **preguntó ahora Tomoyo

**-solo el que sea necesario**

**-pues que bien, fue bueno volver a verte eriol,... tomoyo, te venía a decir que ya me voy, - **dijo sakura**- en la noche te llamo, adiós eriol **... _/ me debes una muy buena explicación, a que hora y en donde nos vemos/..._

**-no te preocupes sakura, espero tu llamada**

**-igualmente sakura **... _/ en una hora en el parque pingüino, te parece bien/..._

_-.../ de acuerdo /... _**no vemos!!! **-dijo despidiéndose la ojiverde

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**-mira, yo se que lo que está pasando, que no le quisiste decir a tomoyo, tiene que ver contigo, con shaoran y conmigo, así que por consiguiente me tienes que explicar**

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAP**

N/A: se aceptan Reviews!!!!!!!!!! Y gracias a los que me leen….. esta historia ya la tenia de hace tiempo… pero creí que era buen momento para subirla y ver que opinaban de ella…… aunque no está terminada, estoy en eso….. gracias a todos y chao!!!!!!!!

La vida puede llegar a ser muy confusa, incluso un laberinto, 

pero siempre hay un camino por el cual seguir.

Solén dlpm


	4. Conociendo a Frederik

hola a todos!!! komo están???, pues yo aki, con el capi 3!!! ¡¡disfrutenlo!! ah! por cierto, este cap va a estar un pokito confuso, pero en el que sigue se aclara ¿ok?, de todos modos si hay alguna duda, pregunten, y yo la aclararé.

DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a las chicas CLAMP, realizado sin fines lucrativos, solo para entretener en lo posible.

Cap. 3 Conociendo a Frederik

Por: Sakura-dlpm

-**diálogos**-

-**GRITOS**-

"_pensamientos"_

_"__**conciencia**__"_

_.../ telepatía /... _las letras que esten en _cursiva_ y entre diagonales, van a ser conversasiones por telepatía ¿ok?

ah!, si, y éstos (N/A:) son los lokos comentarios de la autora

**----- Eternity Dreams -----**

(SS) Sueños Eternos (ET)

-------------------------

**-y como sabes todo eso??**

**-por favor eriol, no me menosprecies, no creas que no he entrenado durante todo este tiempo.**

**-no es eso... solo que no pensé que ya estuvieras enterada**

**-hay, Eriol por favor, llevo un año sabiéndolo, y cada vez se aclara más**

**-un año???? tanto??? por eso es que mantienes oculta tu presencia???**

**-si, por eso, pero ya me vas a explicar por es que veo una y otra y otra vez, como nos matan a mi y a shaoran???**

**-sakura yo... es que no puedo... simplemente no puedo decir más... no en este momento...**

**-mira, no tengo ni tantitas ganas de estar de testaruda, la verdad estoy muy cansada, y lo que menos quiero es pelear contigo en este momento, pero si te digo una cosa, si te atreves a hacerle daño a Tomoyo, entonces vas a conocer mi lado malo,**

**-pero yo jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño!!!, yo amo a Tomoyo!!**

**-pues si es verdad que la amas, mas vale que nunca la lastimes, por que entonces no respondo.**

**-mira, creo que este no es el momento de hablar, alguien nos está escuchando... - **dijo el chico observando el lugar, recorriéndolo todo con la mirada...

**-si, lo se, ya me había dado cuenta de eso, pero yo no creo que tenga nada de malo que mis guardianes me estén cuidando de ti -**dijo la chica con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, observando como eriol estaba desconcertado

**-COMO?????**

**-que la presencia que sientes es de mis guardianes**

**-PERO ES QUE NO ES POSIBLE!!! - **volvió a gritar más sorprendido que nunca, al parecer mientras Sakura mantenía oculta su presencia, Eriol no había notado como había aumentado su magia...

**-que? por qué te asusta tanto?**

**-no puede ser que hayas aumentado tanto tu nivel de magia!!!!! la última vez que recuerdo, no tenías ni la mitad del poder que ahora tienes!**

**-pues entonces no me conoces. - **dijo enojada la ojiverde

**-vaya, yo nunca pensé que el famoso mago Clow dudara o se sorprendiera, ni mucho menos pensé que la "extraordinaria maestra de las cartas" fuera tan amargada, jajajajja, por lo visto me equivoqué...jajajajajajaja - **dijo burlonamente un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes, como de unos 20-22 años

**-quien eres y que haces aqui??? no te dijeron que es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas mientras hablan???-**dijo sakura más enojada de lo que ya estaba

**-hay vamos sakurita, no te enojes**

**-quien rayos te cres para llamarme así???, que yo sepa tu no eres mi amigo, ni siquiera te conozco **_"aunque creo que si..."_

**-tranquila sakura, el joven, ya se va - **dijo yue llegando, y poniéndose enfrente de su ama

**-vaya, vaya, vaya, el guardián de la luna al rescate, pero... y el gatito?, no me digas que se te perdió el minino???**

**-**_"ya se quien es"_**- pensó sakura**

**-a quien le dijiste minino???????? - **dijo el guardian del sol llegando por detrás de el, lanzándole una llamarada al joven

**-KERBEROS!!!!!!!! - **gritó enojada la chica mientras con un movimiento de su mano detuvo el ataque a pocos centímetros del joven, el cual no parecía asustado ni mucho menos

**-pero, pero... por que paraste el ataque sakura??? - preguntó Yue**

**- **_.../ por que yo lo conozco Yue, yo lo conozco, y no debemos hacerle daño... por lo menos no todavía / ..._** por que yo no he dado la orden de que ataquen, y además este tipo tan insignificante no merece que gasten sus energías en él.**

**-discúlpame sakura- se disculpó kero, ya junto a yue**

**-hay que conmovedor, una clase de obediencia... jajaja, y ati que? te comió la lengua el gatito? jajajaja - **volvió a burlarse el chico

**-como dijo sakura, no necesito gastar energías en ti, Frederik**

**-me recordaste!, vaya! eso es bueno, asi que supongo que también recordaste el trato que hiciste conmigo...Clow**

**-si, lo recuerdo - **dijo secamente el chico ojiazul

**-ufff!!! que bueno, no quería recordartelo por las malas...jajajaja, aunque hubiera sido divertido... como sea, en una semana, aqui mismo, no se te olvide -** dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

**-por que detuviste el ataque??**

**-tu sabes por que lo hize eriol, aunque ganas no me faltan para destrozarle la cara**

**-lo se, pero ya me debo ir, como dije, vine para arreglar un asunto muy importante,**

**-si, si, como sea, yo también me debo ir, yue, kero, regresen a sus formas falsas**

**-si **- dijeron a coro los dos guardianes, e inmediatamente unas alas los cubrieron y se transformaron

**-yo te llamaré **- dijo eriol dandose media vuelta para irse, pero yukito lo llamó

-**eriol, me encontré con tus guardianes en el aeropuerto, ya están en el hotel que les dijiste, yo los llevé**

**-a, pues muchas gracias yukito, nos vemos **- se despidió y se fue

-**como que tu los llevaste?? **- preguntó la chica una vez que el oji-azul se había ido

**-lo que pasa es que cuando regresé de Nueva York, me los encontré, y como hiba a ir por esos rumbos...**

**-tu siempre tan acomedido **- dijo kero

**-pero eso no es todo sakura**

**-no? y?**

**-que Spinel-Sun estaba transformado en Eriol, y la señorita Mei Ling estaba con ellos **

**-y sabes por que?**

**-pues solo me dijeron que era orden de Eriol, y pues, de Meiling solo se que estaba esperando a su mayordomo Wein** (N/A: no se si se escribe así TxT)

**-mmmmmmmm... muchas gracias por informarme, ahora vámonos... **_/esperen... todavía está aquí Frederik/_

**-/**_si, todavía siento su presencia aquí, que vas a hacer sakura?/ _**- **le contestó el guardián del sol

**-FREDERIK!!!!!!!!! se que todavía estás aquí, que quieres????? - **gritó sakura _-/cuidado, va a atacar por atrás, cuando les diga se hacen a un lado ¿entendido?/_

**-**_/si/_** - **respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos guardianes

**-FREDERIK!!!! - **volvió a gritar sakura

**-jajajajajajaja, me sorprendes sakurita, me sorprendes... - **se escuchó una voz, pero frederik seguía sin salir de su escondite.

**-**_/a un lado!!!!/_** - **gritó sakura telepáticamente a sus guardianes, para que frederik no se diera cuenta, mientras que se dava la vuelta para detener el ataque que ya se dirijía a ella con una velocidad inpresionante **- escudo!!!!!! - **gritó e inmediatamente, una barrera mágica rechazó una enorme bola de fuego, rebotandola hacia frederik, pero éste la esquivó facilmente.

**-vaya vaya vaya, con que la maestra de las cartas ya aprendió a usar su magia sin su varita mágica, - **dijo sarcásticamente burlandose.

**-y veo que tu ya aprendiste a atacar, por que la última vez que peleaste con Eriol, solo sabías defenderte ¿no? - **contestó sakura con el mismo tono de sarcasamo, y con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

**-jajaja, lo sabía!, sabía que tu eras esa escuincla latosa que defendió Clow hace años**

**-si, hace muchos años, pero ya vez, ya no soy esa escuincla latosa como tu dices. ahora me vas a decir que quieres??**

**-saber como está mi hermana - **dijo ya con la expreción seria

**-jajajaja, porfavor, no me digas que no lo puedes averiguar tu solito?**

**-tu mejor que nadie debería saber que no puedo acercarme a ella por ese escudo tonto que le pusieron**

**-si, es verdad, la idea de Eriol de protegerla de ti, fue muy buena.**

**-entonces si ya sabes por que preguntas**

**-por que me gusta hacerte enojar Frederik, te ves muy gracioso.**

**-que chistosita, ya me vas a decir como está mi hermana o hago que me lo digas por la fuerza?? - **dijo poniendose en pose de batalla

**-intentalo si puedes - **dijo sakura poniendo una mirada muy seria y desafianate, mientras que sus dos guardianes se ponían detrás de ella en forma de defensa.

**-jajaja, yo si creo poder contigo, pero tal parece que tu no puedes pelear sin tu gatito y tu angelito - **dijo el chico burlonamente

**-yue, kerberos, vallanse de aqui,**_ /no se preocupen, esta pelea no va a durar mucho/_

**-esta bien sakura- **dijeron los guardianes haciendose a un lado.

**-pobre tonta... - **dijo frederik empezando a brillar, apareciendo una espada (N/A: de no se donde) (parecida a la que tiene shaoran, pero negra, con 2 serpientes (una azul y una verde) grabadas en cada lado de la hoja de la espad, y con el mango plateado) con la que ya avanzaba hacia sakura, con la intención de atacarla (N/A: obvio)

**-espada!!!!! - **gritó sakura, apereciendo su espada justo a tiempo para detener el ataque de frederik sin problemas **- es todo??? jajaja, que debil ataque... nada comparado con esto... - **dijo lanzándose hacia el, con su espada en pocición como si quisiera cortarlo por la mitad (N/A: eso kería ¬¬) pero frederik logró esquivar el ataque.

**-nada mal, nada mal, lástima que seas tan distraida - **dijo otro frederik detrás de ella atacándola (N/A: no estaba delante de ella????)

**-pero como??? - **dijo kero asustado, ¿como era posible que hubiera dos frederiks??

**-está usando una tecnica de ilución. -** contestó simplemente yue

**-esto es nuevo, pero no te preocupes frederik, aún puedo vencerte - **dijo sakura, esquivando los ataques de los dos frederiks

**-eso ya lo veremos - **dijeron otros dos frederiks atacándola cada uno de un lado deferente

**-genial esto ya se pone divertido! - **dijo sakura con una sonrisa malévola apareciendo otra espada, y poniendose en posición de ataque **- vamos atácame!!**

**-no tiene posibilidad de vencer sakurita, mejor rindete - **dijeron al mismo tiempo los cuatro frederiks

**-que? no me vas a atacar? esta bien, perdiste tu oportunidad, AAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! - **gritó sakura corriendo hacia el frederik que había a su izquierda, atacándolo y cortandolo a la mitad, desapareciendo éste, y girándo rápidamente cortó al que estaba detrás de ella, desapareciendo también, y sonriendo volvio a decir: **- cero y van 2**

**-jaja, muy bien, pero ahora ya no es tan fácil - **dijo el frederik que estaba detrás de ella agarrándola de los brazoz inmobilizándola, mientras que el que estaba frente a ella se disponía a atacarla

**-por favor, ni creas que con esto me vas a detener... Travéz!!!!!!!!!!!-**gritó invocando la carta, traspasando así al frederik que la sujetaba, cortandolo por detrás en 4 partes,con las dos espadas que tenía. quedando frente a frente con el último frederik**. - solo quedamos tu y yo... Frederik.**

**- eres buena... pero no tanto... - **dijo frederik, lanzándole un rayo con su espada, el cual apenas logró rozar el brazo derecho de sakura, cayendo al suelo... y frederik aprovechó esto para volver a usar la tecnica de ilución, volviendo a ser 4 frederiks en posición de ataque.**- jajaja**

**- **_"rayos, esto ya no es divertido... ese rayo me lastimó el brazo... ¡¡Agh!! me duele!!!!" _**SALTO!!!!! - **gritó, e inmediatamente aparecieron unas alitas en sus zapatos, y saltó rápidamente hacia la rama de uno de los árboles que había cerca de allí, tratando de ganar tiempo pero... -_"que hago???? ..." _**AAAAAAGGGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**-jajajjajajjaja, ¿no que muy ruda??? jajajajaja la grandiosa maestra de las cartas, ha perdido... jajajajaja - **ahora frederik había vuelto a ser solo uno... había atacado a sakura mientras saltaba al árbol, y los cuatro rayos de los cuatro frederiks, la había alcanzado...

**FIN DEL TERCER CAPITULO**

N/A: espero que le haya gustado este capi.

¿quien es Frederik? -------¿Qué va a pasar con Sakura? -----

No se pierdan el próximo capi!!!!.

Chaop!!! Cuídense mucho!!

Y por cierto, me encantaría que me dijeran si les gusta como va la historia, algún comentario, queja, felicitación, sugerencia, corrección, TODO es bienvenido en los reviews! ¿okis? bueno:

Matta ne!!!


	5. Recuerdos

Después de milenios Capitulo 4 arriba!! gomen!

AVISO: Card Captor Sakura y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las CLAMP. Solo los personajes nuevos que en esta historia aparecen, son de mi propiedad. ¿okis?

FanFic. "**Eternity Dreams**."

Cap. 4 : "Recuerdos"

Por: Sakuradlpm

-**diálogos**-

-**GRITOS**-

"_pensamientos"_

_"__**conciencia**__"_

_.../ telepatía /... _las letras que esten en _cursiva_ y entre diagonales, van a ser conversasiones por telepatía ¿ok?

ah!, si, y éstos (N/A:) son los lokos comentarios de la autora (osease yo jeje)

**-- Eternity Dreams --**

(SS) **Sueños Eternos** (ET)

--

**-jajajjajajjaja, ¿no que muy ruda?? jajajajaja la grandiosa maestra de las cartas, ha perdido... jajajajaja - **se burlaba Frederik, pero sakura no se iba a dar por vencida, no, ella se volvía a levantar, ante el asombro del pelinegro.

**-nom...me vas...a...ve...vencer - **dijo sakura entrecortadamente, ya de pie, y agarrandose el brazo derecho que estaba sangrando-...**aagh!!**

**-porfavor, no me hagas reir!, es una locura que quieras seguir pelando en esas condiciones! - **se burló el chico desapareciendo la espada y preparando una bola de energía en su mano **- mejor dime en donde y como está mi hermana, y ya no tendrás que seguir sufriendo. - **continuó hablando para luego lanzar la bola de energía directo a sakura

**-AAAAAAGH!!...-**el ataque le habia dado directamente, no lo pudo esquivar, dejandola aun mas herida. pero con gran dificultad se recargó en el arbol contra el que había golpeado **-no...ne...nescesitas saber com...o está, de todo...s modos, e...ella ni si quiera sabe q...que naciste!!**

**-pues con más razón, no va a pasar nada si me dices donde está, **

**-n..no...te serviría d...de...nada, no...t...e puede...s acercar a ell...a gracias a...a Eriol**

**-si, es cierto, pero ya pensé en eso, y...**

**-SAKURA!! -** gritó un chico que llegaba corriendo, poniendose enfrente de ella a modo de protección

**-porfavor! y ahora este quien es?? - **protestó frederik de mal humor

**-estás bien sakura? que pasó? - **preguntó con preocupación mientras recorria las numerosas heridas de su amiga con sus ojos ambarinos

**-q...que haces aq..uí??**

**-eso no importa, como estás?**

**-m..uy bi..bi...en g...gracias...- **dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa antes de caer desmayada

**-sakura!! ¿que le hisiste idiota?? - **dijo el chico furioso acercándose a Frederik

**-porfavor!, quien eres tu para regañarme?, haste a un lado, que ya me voy, esto ya se puso aburrido -** dijo empezando a caminar hacia sakura, dejando a un chico pensativo atrás, para luego agacharse hacia la chica para susurrarle algo al oido **- nos vemos luego sakurita, no se te olvide que tenemos una charla pendiente... AAAAAAHHG!!**

**-eso fue por lastimarla!! - **dijo el chico acercándose al Frederik que estaba tirado en el suelo gracias al hechizo que le había lanzado

**-que rayos? nunca sentí tu prescencia, y para haber lanzado ese ataque, debes ser un hechizero muy poderoso... - **dijo ferederik asustado, tratando de levantarse

**-pues gracias por el cumplido, pero no se te ocurra volver a lastimar a sakura ¿entendiste?, e trabajado mucho como para que tu arruines todo, ahora párate - **dijo el chico ofreciendole la mano para ponerse de pie **- vamos, no muerdo, por lo menos no en este momento.**

**-quien eres? - **dijo preocupado frederik, tomando la mano del ambarino y parándose, pero a unos pasos de él como medida de seguridad

**-eso ahora no importa, pero dime, que querías que te dijera sakura que la dejaste tan herida?**

**-eso no te incumbe**

**-oh, vamos, tal vez yo te pueda ayudar, además... no me conviene que vuelvas a lastimar así a sakura, la nescesito entera, todavía- **dijo sarcásticamente volteando hacia la nombrada, que se encontraba inconciente unos metros más allá.

**-pues no entiendo como es que primero la defiendes y ahora me quieres ayudar, pero lo que si se, es que si la quieres entera más vale que le lleves a que le curen ese brazo, o se va a desangrar.**

**- ah, eso, si es verdad... **- dijo acercandose hacia ella, cerrando los ojos cafés y empezando a brillar, apareciendo un símbolo mágico parecido al de clow, pero morado a sus pies, para que luego Sakura empazara tambien a brillar... y luego dejara de sangrar** - eso ya está arreglado, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, despertará como... dentro de unos 10 minutos, así que... me vas a decir?**

**-eres muy extraño sabes?, por que me quieres ayudar? -** preguntó el mayor con curiosidad al ambarino

**-ya te lo dije, no me conviene que lastimes más a Sakura. **

_-"este chico es muy fuerte, ... tal vez podría ayudarme para poder acercarme a mi hermana... "_

--

FLASH-BACK

-**NOOOOOOOOOO!! XIONG!!** - ya no se escuchaba nada más. solo aquel grito, aquel tan estremesedor que hubiera hecho temer a cualquiera...

-**vez por que no puedes estar con el?? es débil!! y Clow es el mago más poderoso que existe!!**

**-porqué?? POR QUÉ?? por qué lo mataste? PORQUÉ??-** sus ojos esmeralda, se inundaban poco a poco de lágrimas... su amor... su único amor, había muerto... NO, no había muerto, lo habían asesinado.

**-por qué estás tan obsesionado con que me case con Clow?? - **su mirada ya no era dulce, no era asustada... no, ahora estaba llena de reoncor... de ira...estaba enojada, no, estaba destrozada...**- TU QUE GANAS?? QUÉ??**

**-eso a ti que te importa!, eres la prometida de mi hermano!! y te tienes que casar con el!!**

**-y ya que más da?? ya mataste a Xiong!!ya dejame en paz!! no me voy a casar con el ¿entendiste? - **lo estaba retando... eso estaba haciendo la oji-verde, y eso era algo que Drye no soportaba...

**-NOO!! tu te tienes que casar con el!! eres su prometida!, y ya no está aquí Ese estúpido de Xiong para defenderte! -**Drye cada vez se acercaba más a la chica, mantenía los puños cerrados, tanto que ya hasta empezaban a sangrar sus palmas, pero eso no le importaba... se acercaba... cada vez lo hacía enojar más (N/A: se puede más??)- **ya no puedes hacer nada!! **

**-claro que si!!, o acaso crees que Clow no se va a enterar de esto?? jaja, porfavor, ambos sabemos que para esta hora ya sabe todo! y si tu te atreves a hacerme algo, ¿crees que te lo va a perdonar?? - **cada vez estaba más segura de si misma, cada vez le temía menos a Drye, ¿que más daba? **- si, a Xiong ya lo mataste... qué más puedo perder? solo la vida... pero sin Xiong la vida no es nada, así que ¿¿qué esperas?? matame si eso es lo que quieres, y entonces Clow no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados... **_"aunque Clow no me ame a mi, jamás dejaría que me pasara algo... de eso estoy segura."_

**-jajaja, pues tan segura estás que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta, de que tengo todo el lugar protegido con una barrera mágica, así que no, Clow no se ha dado cuenta de nada!! jajajajajajajajaja, que ilusa!**

_-"QUÉ?? NO!! si Clow no se ha dado cuenta... yo... yo tengo que hacer algo..." _**-**ya no podía contar con la ayuda de Clow... y su nivel de magia estaba por los suelos... como pelear con drye en esas condiciones?? **- ¿entonces? ¿qué vas a hacer? matarme? PUES HAZLO YA!! por el lado que veas, ya no tienes salida! ya mataste a Xiong, yo se todo sobre ti, y si me matas no obtendrías eso que tanto deseas al no casarme con Clow... tú eres el que no tiene salida - **aunque no lo pareciera, ella estaba demasiado asustada, pero no lo iba a demostrar, debía ser fuerte...

**-jajaja, sigues siendo una pobre tonta!! no se porqué tenías que ser presisamente tú la "elejida", ¿por qué una campesina tonta? y para variar ni siquieras tienes grandes poderes como para poder hacer algo... ¿por qué tú?**

**-pues no se, por que no me lo dices tu, lo debes de saber ya ¿no?, o eres tan ciego que no te das cuenta??**

**-no me provoques!! - **si el quisiera, la podría matar sin ninguna dificultad... pero no, había demasiado en juego como para arruinar todo solo por una tonta discución con la "campesina"

**-aunque sea una "tonta campesina" se leer la mente, cosa que tu no sabes hacer, se crear paz, cosa que TÚ tampoco sabes hacer, pero lo más importante, se AMAR, y es algo que tú nunca haz conocido, ni creo que llegues a conocer **(N/A: auch! eso debe de haber dolido)

**-BASTA!! YA CALLATE!! no voy a soportar que sigas diciendo tonterías! **- dijo acercandose a ella con una velocidad impresionante, apareciendo una bola de energía en sus manos (N/A: no nescesito decir a quien va dirigida verdad??) **- MUERE!!**

**-NOOOOOOOO!! - **gritó nadeshico cubriendose la cara con los brazos intentando protegerse de ese golpe que, al estar indefensa, indudablemente la mataría...

**-QUÉ?? como diabl... -** pero no pudo terminar su frase, había sido mandado a volar por la barrera mágica que había detenido el ataque a unos centímetros de Nadeshico **- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!**

**-eh?? como?? - **estaba sorprendida... como había logrado crear esa barrera?? o no había sido ella??

**...**

-**SAKURA!! despierta sakura!! **

**-qué? ah?? qué, que pasa?? - **dijo sakura despertando de golpe...frotandose los ojos...todavía temblando...

**-otra vez el sueño?? - **preguntó preocupado el pequeño guardián

**-si... el mismo... - **dijo ya un poco más calamada, sentandose en el borde de su cama...** - y cada vez estoy mas segura que no es una predicción... es como...mi pasado...**

**-hay sakurita...**

FIN-FLASH-BACK

--

-**...todo está oscuro... debo estar soñando...no quiero abrir los ojos... yo... - **decía la oji-verde casi en un susurro...acababa de despertar, solo había habierto los ojos, pero al darse cuenta de que no seguia soñando se había levantado de golpe, se encontraba junto a una cama, la cual no conocía... la habítación en donde se encontraba era completamente negra... no podía ver nada... solo a ella misma y a la cama...-** ...yo estaba peleando con frederik y... llegó... llegó alguien a ayudarme... y ... un momento!! donde estoy??**

**-tranquila, estás a salvo- **dijo una voz que parecía provenir de todos lados...

**-quien eres?? donde estoy??**

**-estás en mi casa, no te preocupes, solo descansa, y así podrás irte cuando sanen completamente tus heridas**

**-mis... heridas?? - **dijo observando las múltiples vendas que tenía en los brazos, y en el abdomen

**-solo descansa... **

**-yo... no .. no quiero dorm... - **pero ya no pudo decir más, sin saber había caído al suelo dormida, pero luego empezó a elvarse y volvio a caer en la cama, siendo controlada desde algún lugar por la magia del dueño de esa voz...

**-vuelve a soñar... todavía tienes mucho que recordar...**

--

FLASH-BACK

-**SAKURA! despierta Mounstro!! **

**-qué? ah?? qué, que pasa?? - **dijo sakura frotandose los ojos** - que no soy ningún moustro!**

**-te llegó esta carta de Hong-Kong - **dijo touya dandole la carta con una sonrisa que parecía mas una mueca.

**-a mi?? d..de...de hong-kong??**

**-eso dije - **dijo Touya observando a su hermana

**-ah! esteeee, si, pero - **empezó a decir la castaña cuando sus ojos rodaron al reloj**-... HOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!! ya es tarde!!**

**-ah, si, eso también, apurate, o no tedejarán entrar otra vez por llegar tarde - **dijo touya saliendo del cuarto de sakura, mientras que ésta se apresuraba a vestirse

**-buenos días!! siento lleg...- **dijo sakura abriendo la puerta del salón, **- eh? pero no hay nadie!- **dijo caminando hacia su lugar, y vio que en su escritorio, había una nota **- es un recado de Tomoyo... **

**"Buenos días Sakura, otra vez se tehizo tarde verdad?? jaja, no es raro, pero bueno, el profesor dijo que te dejara una nota diciendote que te esperes a que acabe la conferencia aquí, ya que el director no va a dejar entrar a nadie después de cerrar la puerta, pero que no te preocupes. ¿deacuerdo?, bueno, nos vemos en un rato. Tomoyo." **

**-aahh, es cierto, hoy nos iban a dar una conferencia, pero bueno... que hago mientras?? la carta! con las prisas ya no la pude leer.. supongo que debe de ser de Meiling, o de Shaoran-** dijo sakura sonrojándose, sentándose en su silla y sacando la carta de la mochila**- vamos a ver... **

**"Sakura: **

**Primero que nada, Meiling te manda saludos, (me ha hecho prometer que iba a ser lo primero que te escribiría), por que bueno, ella ya no va a poder escribirte ya que sus padres la metieron a una especie de internado o algo así, y solo puede recibir visitas o noticias de la familia (por orden de su madre) pero bueno, ese no es el motivo de la carta.**

**Como haz estado?? espero que bien, como siempre, ¿yo? yo estoy bien, aunque un poco cansado, pues los entrenamientos son cada vez más duros y constantes, así que tal vez pronto no tenga tiempo más que para dormir y comer (o eso espero). He dado la orden de que esta carta te llegue inmediatamente así que espero que así haya sido, ya que como sabes, mi madre no permite mi relación contigo, dice que no tiene futuro, y que yo merezco algo mejor (no le hagas caso, tu sabes que te quiero) y cosas así, y me ha prohibido seguir en contacto contigo y creo que por eso cada vez me mantiene más ocupado, así que es muy probable que algún día no recibas una carta de mi parte, o yo no reciba las tuyas, pero no importa, te juro que haré todo lo posible para seguir en contacto contigo, asi que no te preocupes ¿deacuerdo? Recuerda que mi promesa sigue en pie, Voy a volver contigo, algún día, no se cuando (espero que pronto) pero voy a regresar a Japón. **

**Espero tu respuesta. Sabes que te quiero. **

**Li Shaoran."**

**-buenos días Kinomoto- **saludó un chico junto a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos

**-eh?**

**-oh, perdona, no quize interrumpirte**

**-ah! no, no te preocupes, ya había terminado de leerla - **dijo metiendo la carta de nuevo en su mochila, luego se paró y saludó al chico**- buenos días... a ti también se te hizo tarde Takishiru?**

**-este...jejeje, si UU'''**

**-bueno, por lo menos no fuiste el único... pero... sabes cuanto va a durar la conferencia??**

**-pues yo calculo que... - **mirando su reloj - **faltan como 2 horas**

**-QUE?? - **dijo cayendo al suelo al estilo anime** - tanto??**

**-si, apenas empezó hace media hora.**

**- y que vamos a hacer mientras??**

FIN-FLASH-BACK

--

FLASH-BACK

**-es tarde, es tarde, es tarde!! - **decía una y otra vez sakura mientras patinaba lo más rápido que podía hacia la escuela **- ay no! es muy tarde!! ¿por qué siempre se me tiene que hacer tarde?? y... TxT ya cerraron la puerta... - **dijo deteniendose frente a ella...

**-ya la cerraron??, jeje, ya es la tercera vez que me quedo afuera este mes - **dijo un chico llegando junto a sakura, éste era de cabello negro y muy alborotado, (seguramente por llegar corriendo) y de ojos cafés, (N/A: como el chokolate!!-)

**-eh?, ah, hola Takishiru - **saludó sakura, al observar a su compañero de clase

**-hola! - **respondió con una sonrisa el chico **- oye kinomoto, no kieres ir a dar una vuelta al parke?? es decir, ya que nos quedamos afuera de la secundaria**

**-pues si, creo que esta bien, vamos.**

**-no te parece que nos conocemos desde hace mucho?? -** dijo takishiru, saboreando el helado napolitano que había comprado

**-pues... - **dijo sakura comiendo un poco de su helado de chocolate, para luego ponerse a recordar...- **desde...jeje, desde ke tengo memoria nos ha tocado en el mismo salón ¿no? **

**-jaja, si, creo que fue desde tercero de primaria**

**-si, es verdad... pero casi nunca habíamos hablado**

**-si... y ahora resulta que cada vez que se nos hace tarde a los dos, y nos dejan fuera, nos encontramos.**

**-vaya coincidencias ¿no takishiru?**

**-pues yo creo que no existen las coincidencias... - **dijo viendola misteriosamente a los ojos..

**-eh??**

**-no, nada, -**contestó rapidamente y viendo a otro lado contiuó hablando**- pero, por que no me llamas por mi nombre, es decir, ya que nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y ahora nos hemos vuelto amigos, ¿no?**

**-pues, si, somos amigos, Kenshin**

**-TxT mejor dime Kenny, es que Kenshin suena como muy ... formal -**dijo haciendo una mueca bastante infantil, provocando que la castaña se riera

**-jaja, esta bien kenny**

**-y yo te puedo decir sakura?**

**-claro! - - **contestó mientras volvia a comer de su helado pues se estaba derritiendo

FIN-FLASH-BACK

--

FLASH-BACK

**-!! no te vayas!! no te puedes ir así... NO ME PUEDES DEJAR!! - **suplicaba una chica desde la rama de un árbol de cerezo

**-no hagas esto más dificil de lo que ya es, y deja de llorar, solo gastas energías inutilmente - **contestaba fríamente un joven de largo cabello negro y lentes

**-por qué?? por qué me haces esto?? que he hecho mal?? no lo merezco!! - **volvía a insistir la chica, con sus ojos color miel ya empapados, y su piel, que normalmente hubiera convinado con la nieve, ahora estaba rosada... indudablemente había llorado ya mucho tiempo...

**-dejame en paz, ya te dije que yo no te quiero, no me hagas enojar, no quiero matarte!!**

**-matarme?? -** repitió la chica completamente asustada bajando del arbol

**-vete de aqui, LARGO!!**

**-que ha pasado contigo?? tu no eras así! no eres el Clow que yo conocí - **sollozó la chica

**-tu no me conoces!, nunca me haz conocido ni lo harás, largo antes de que te mate, LARGO!! QUE TE... - **pero ya no nescesito decir más, la chica ya estaba corriendo, dejando ver lo largo que era su cabello negro, y, aunque estuviera nevando, no se detendría hasta estar muy lejos de ese hombre... **- perfecto el plan va funcionando, ahora ella Odia a Clow...**

FIN-FLASH-BACK

--

**FIN DEL CUARTO CAPÍTULO**

N/A: espero que le haya gustado este capi, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar... y es que no había tenido nada de inspiración! las otras historias que escribi hace poco me habian dejado sin ideas... pero espero poder terminar pronto esta historia... a los que me leen.. gracias!

¿Qué ha pasado con shaoran? ¿quien es la hermana de Frederik? ¿en donde se encuentra sakura y por qué es importante que tenga todos esos sueños? ¿que tiene que ver en todo esto Kenshin? No se pierdan el proximo capi!!.

Bye, Bye!! kuidense mucho!! Y por cierto, me encantaría que me dijeran si les gusta la historia, algún comentario, queja, felicitación, sugerencia, corrección, TODO es bienvenido! ¿okis?

y de nuevo... perdón por no haber actualizado antes!

Matta ne!!


End file.
